Electric Yellow
by chocolatecatsconfusion
Summary: Jirou has a crush and Kaminari has a hidden talent. [Part of my Kamijirou tumblr requests series]


**A/N: From an anon request on tumblr.**

 **Word Count: 1,036**

* * *

It was an unusually quiet Saturday evening in the first year dorms at UA High. After a rather gruelling week of classes, no one was up for much. Instead, most of 1-A and 1-B chose to retreat back to their own rooms after dinner in search of some much needed peace and quiet.

Jirou had initially been among those seeking out peace and quiet but, after thirty minutes of lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, she decided she didn't want that anymore.

And so, ten minutes later, she found herself standing in front of Kaminari's door.

After a couple of knocks, the door opened to reveal the electric user; clad in a white t-shirt and black sweatpants with his hair in its usual dishevelled state. He blinked slowly as he took in the sight of his classmate in the doorway. She wasn't exactly a frequent visitor and they both knew it.

It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to see Kaminari – not that she'd ever in a million years admit that to any of her classmates – but rather, because she was scared of how she felt whenever she was with him nowadays. The idiot made her giddy and nervous and other emotions that made her want to throw up and smile simultaneously. And it both excited and terrified her to her very core.

"Oh hey Jirou!" His cheery voice cut through her turbulent thoughts. "What's up?"

He flashed his signature megawatt grin and it made her stomach all warm and fluttery. A feeling she despised.

Jirou began to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

She said nothing, simply choosing to hold up the clear ziplock bag she had brought with her.

When Kaminari's golden eyes caught sight of the contents of the bag, his sunny smile slid right off his face. "W–wait, seriously? Again?!" He spluttered, taking a step back. "But why?"

She shrugged. "Because you're good at it."

"B–but so is Yaomomo!"

Jirou shrugged again, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah, she is. But you're better."

Kaminari slunk against the doorway like a deflated balloon. "Aw man. Of all the things to be better than Yaomomo at, this is it."

"Look, if this is how you're gonna be then just forget it." She turned away from him and took a step towards the elevator. "I'll go find Mo–" She froze as a warm hand encircled her wrist, tugging gently.

"Wait."

She turned back around and Kaminari released her wrist, looking away bashfully. It was a look she had never seen on the guy before and it made the fluttering in her stomach intensify.

"It's fine, I'll do it. You just… surprised me."

Jirou huffed, rolling her eyes. "It's just _nail polish_ Kaminari. Get a grip."

"Easy for you to say," he shot back, stepping aside to let her into his room. "Bakugou and Sero didn't make fun of _you_ last time we did this!"

Jirou snorted. "Bakugou's an asshole and Sero kinda is too. But he's also one of your best friends." She said, sitting down on his bed. "You know he never means any of the shit he says. He's always making dumb jokes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He conceded with a sigh, sitting down next to her. "So… what colour are we doing today?"

* * *

"Kaminari… of all the colours you could pick, why _yellow_?"

Jirou had decided to let him choose which colour they would use and man what a mistake that was.

It had taken him twenty-five freaking minutes to pick one, and of course the colour he ended up choosing is one Jirou would never willingly wear.

Until now, apparently.

Damn Kaminari and his puppy dog eyes.

"Because you always wear black nail polish." He answered, carefully running the small brush over each nail with a precision no one but her knew he possessed. "You need to brighten up your look!"

Jirou groaned, shaking her head.

"Hey, you're the one who had yellow nail polish in the bag!"

"Yeah, because Hagakure gave it to me," she gritted her teeth. "I didn't choose it."

"Well either way it'll look great. Just trust me okay?" He looked up at her and beamed. Jirou flushed as she realized just how close he'd gotten while painting her nails. His face was mere inches from hers and his knee was pressed up against her outer thigh. Kaminari seemed oblivious to this as he lowered his head again and continued painting.

His tongue darted in and out of his mouth in concentration and she couldn't help but smile fondly at the idiot. No, that couldn't be right… when had she become _fond_ of him?

"Alright!" He finished his final stroke and lifted his head. "All done– _oh_ " His nose brushed hers as he brought his head up and both of them blushed at the contact.

"Sorry!" They chirped in unison, both of them touching their own noses. Jirou could still feel hers tingling from where they made contact; though she wasn't sure if it was Kaminari's electricity or something else.

"No I–"

"Kaminari."

"…Yeah?"

In one sheer moment of bravery, Jirou leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Her lips had the same familiar tingling sensation as she pulled away, but she was positive it wasn't his quirk acting up this time.

She met his bewildered gaze and tried her best not to laugh. Kaminari was gaping at her like a giant goldfish as he tried to find the right words. She couldn't blame the guy; even she was surprised. She had no idea what had come over her just then but it was kind of nice to not be hiding her feelings anymore.

"J–Jirou, I…"

"Thanks… Denki." She said, her smile genuine. "You're an idiot, but you're the best one there is."

She could practically see the gears turning in his head, trying to work out why she said his first name and whether what she said was a compliment or not.

It seems the idiot wasn't such an idiot after all, as he grabbed her hand and gave her his biggest, brightest smile yet. "Anything for you, _Kyouka_."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought :) I may do a continuation for this down the road but only if people show interest!**

 **Take care everyone :) xx**


End file.
